The Annodite
by TheCloakedShadow
Summary: She was normal... but her strange powers became her world. A world with magic. Everything goes great to begin with... until a certain Slytherin makes her life impossible. But how can she get it how she liked? Especially when the certain Slytherin makes her feel like she never has, and when they kiss, she feels like she'd get through anything, if that kiss would be waiting for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Abnormal

Ugh- I hate my normal life. I mean come on! I was made for an abnormal life! All you need to know is my name! Azalea Zamora. I'm 12. I have foster parents, but I kept my name that was on the name tag that I was handed in with. Apparently, some old woman left me with the name tag on the steps of an orphanage. Luckily I got fostered as soon as I was old enough.

At the moment I go to a normal school, have normal friends and am a normal kid. I may have one thing a bit odd- I love maths and science, but I hate English. The One thing that sets me apart. But that means nothing. I am bored. Bored with everything. I've even had my first major crush! It was a guy who I met at a summer residential course, and then he moved to my school. His name was Oliver Tyler, but everyone called him Oli. He's gone now. Disappeared. I asked where he was one day, but no one knew who he was. It was like I'd imagined him.

My foster parents are normal. They're pretty cool I suppose- they laze around on the weekends instead of making us go on stupid family outings that no one enjoys. They give me notes for school if I ask. They'll also give me the answers to homework when I ask, even though it isn't often. We're reasonably well off, we have a big-ish house with 12 rooms (including 2 bathrooms) and a spacious garden, and I get good quality clothes from places like Hollister and Superdry, and I know it sounds posh but next as well. They do really nice skinny jeans.

It's a Tuesday- 12th august. I put on a blue t-shirt and some denim shorts and go straight down to the garden. I doze in the hammock throughout the morning. I daydream about a big stone castle next to a large lake, as black as the night, with forests and fields surrounding it. I dream of things I have never even thought of, of people I've never heard of! A guy who nearly killed everyone, but a boy of 17 stopped him with love or something like that. A bit odd if I may mention. I wake up and find its 2 o'clock, so go to the park.

Slowly, I walk around the park watching the various kids play on the swings, smiling when they fall off, which I know sounds violent, but I could never stay on the swings when I was little. A group of boys come up to me, my guess they were 15, and ask me why a little girl like me is wandering around the park. It's deserted now, I'm alone.

"Well, little girls like me like to walk around parks like this. What about you? I would first think of footy, but you have no football."

"We have come to find a little girl who has no parents and needs to find them. Oh sorry their dead aren't they!" I look to the back of the group to see a 15 year-old boy called Tom. He's pretty much the school bully. He seems to be able to find a way to tease everyone in the school, even some of the teachers.

"Tom." I say coldly, merely acknowledging him. He, as it's clear, teases me about being a fostered child.

"Why don't you run along to mummy and daddy… there's a good girl… oh, where are they? They can't be… dead?!" he says laughing wickedly with his friends.

"Shut up." I say. "Shut up!"

"Why would I? That would be a bit boring… I would think you would know that…"

"SHUT UP!" I shout, giving him a death glare. Suddenly, the clouds start to gather, and then a thunderstorm is upon us.

"Tom, I need to go."  
"We should go."

"Come on!"

Slowly they all disintegrate. What happened? It was a cloudless, sunny day before I had lost my temper. I stood there, in the rain wandering into my own thoughts.

I walk back home, stopping by a parked car on my way. I look into it and see a tall girl with long black hair, dripping straight, purple eyes that go green in the sun, pale skin, cherry coloured lips and an unreadable expression. My long side fringe is sticking to my face, my clothes sopping wet. As I turn onto my road I see a man, in his late-thirties, with messy black hair. I recognise his face from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on where. He comes up to me slowly.

"Dear me… this rain… would you mind if I come into your home until it stops?" he says kindly. What was that thing about strangers Azzy? I guess somehow I trust this guy.I nod slowly and lead him into my house. My foster parents had left me a note saying that they had gone food shopping. I sit down on the sofa as the man sits down in the armchair opposite me.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am very grateful to you."

"Azzy. I'm 12."

"May I ask you a question… do you know what caused this storm?" he asks curiously. I shake my head. "I can tell you if you want." My eyes widen, but my mum's voice is in my head. _Never talk to strangers. Unless it's a policeman. _But this guy didn't seem like a stranger. I felt like I knew who he was…but I didn't.

"It was because of a wizard. Or a witch." Wait. Was this guy pulling my leg? He seemed perfectly serious about it though!

"Excuse me?"

"A wizard or a witch. In this case - a witch." He says, indicating to me.

"What?" But then realisation comes through me. The storm had started when I lost my temper. Could this actually be the answer? "No! I can't be a witch! They don't exist! They can't! There's been no scientifical explanation ever!" He simply smiles and takes out a wooden stick from his jacket.

"Wingardium leviosa." He swished the stick and a flower from the glass vase came fluttering out of it. I was filled with wonder.

"So you must be a wizard!" I say excited. I look at the flower and say: "Wingardium Leviosa!" Another flower went up and joined the other. At this the other flower dropped and I looked over to Mr Potter. He was looking at me surprised and curious.

"I didn't mean to do that! I was just repeating it!" I said, confused with myself.

"Never in my life as an auror, have I seen the ability to do magic, without a wand, and without experience! This will be why you didn't show up with the trace!"

"The trace- that's the thing that tracks underage wizards." I say before I could stop myself. Mr Potter looks at me uncertainly.

"How do you know that? You were brought up by muggles!"

"I saw it… in a dream… it must've been a vision… you're the guy who defeated Lord Voldemort when you were 17!" I say, finally realising where I had seen his face. I had seen everything in dreams! But how would anyone be able to do that?

"Come with me. Is it okay if I try to put a spell on you? It won't hurt you if it does… but I need to check…"he looked at me oddly. He pointed his wand at me and a beam of light came from it and I quivered with fear. But before it got to me I found myself protected by some kind of energy shield! "So they do exist… Azalea. You're an Annodite."

I'm in my room, packing most of my clothes into my blue duffel bag. I also stuff some books, my pencil case, and my toiletries in the side pocket.

"I'm done!" I shout, running down the stairs and putting my shoes in.

"Great, come with me. I'm taking you to my house, grimauld place. You will stay there until we have things figured out." He turns to look directly at me. "Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. I promise you will have as normal life as any other." And with that, I grasp his arm, I feel him spin, and I clutch my stomach with my free hand. I feel like I'm going to be sick. My stomach is full of butterflies. If this is what it feels like to be a witch, I'm out. I feel us stop moving and look up to see an ancient looking terrace house, with a wine coloured door with the number 13 on it. Mr Potter goes up to the door and holds it open for me. I walk through the narrow corridor with Mr Potter right behind me. He beckons for me to go up the stairs and I head into a room at the very top of the stairs. It feels like the house is bigger than it looks on the outside. Its walls are mostly light grey and the carpet beige. In the room that is mine for the moment, the carpet is black with lilac walls. There is a large wardrobe to the left of the door, and a single bed underneath the window. Next to the wardrobe there is a neat wooden desk and a small bookcase. It is a spacious room and I drop my bag in the wardrobe, not sure whether to unpack, and sit on the bed reading my book.

There is a faint sound of the door creaking and I see a boy my age with dark messy hair, green eyes and pale lips.

"Who are you? What's your name? Did dad bring you here?" He asks looking like he couldn't stop the words from flowing out. I raise my eyebrows and change my position so I'm cross-legged and say:

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." The boy smiles and comes in and sits next to me.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter, but everyone calls me Al. I am 12 years old, turning 13 on 11th November."

"Drat!" I say annoyed. He looks at me weirdly. "Oh, sorry, My name's Azalea Zamora, but everyone calls me Azzy and I'm 12 turning 13 on November 12."! I say, unsatisfied. Why does this guy have to be exactly 1 day older than me!

"Haha- I'm older than you!" I give him an annoyed look and continue.

"Harry Potter met me on the street of my house in the middle of a thunderstorm that I somehow caused. He explained that I am a witch and that I am not the normal kind of witch. Apparently, I'm an Annodite."

"Wow! What's an Annodite? You caused a thunderstorm? How did you get that hacked of?" he says laughing. And for some reason I'm laughing too.

"I have no idea! I only found out I was a witch 2 hours ago and that they actually exist! And I got that hacked off with an idiot who was teasing me for having dead parents and being fostered!" I say simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up! I hate people feeling sorry for me!" We laugh along, him finding out I mostly wear dark colours and love rain, and me finding out he hates peanut butter and mushrooms! Not together though! I like him. He gets his looks from his father, which is obvious. I don't like him like him, I just like him. As a friend. It's odd, I already feel more at home with him then any of my other friends I've had. To think this morning I was bored with my normal life. Well, screw that! I'm wondering into a completely unknown world, abnormal is now my middle name!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family?

"Azalea? I'm Ginny Potter. It's nice to meet you." A kind looking woman with blazing red hair says kindly.

"Nice to meet you too." I say shyly.

"There's dinner in the dining room if you want something to eat." She says.

"Oh thanks, I'll come down in 2 seconds." I jump of the bed and put my book neatly in the bookcase.

"You too Al, come on, it's your own fault you had a late lunch!" I smile at her strict tone. I guess my foster parents were never like that to me. I'm guessing you're wondering why I call them my foster parents all the time instead of just mum and dad. I've never really felt like a family with them. I mean, there more like adult friends to me. I know- a bit odd. I walk down the stairs following Al, as I don't actually know my way round the house. I go into a room with a big rectangular table in the middle, with cutlery laid out.

"Teddy, James, Lily, this is Azalea, she will be staying with us while your father sorts things out for her." Mrs Potter says. I look to the table and see a boy who looks like Al but with a more muscular build and a girl with straight red hair like Mrs Potter. Next to them was a boy who looked nothing like them, he had paler skin and aqua coloured hair and blue shinning eyes. I manage small smile and sit down next to Al. I'm not good with people.

"So Azalea, where do you come from?" Teddy asks curiously.

"Surrey, I went to St James' school."

"Score! I'm a saint!" James says throwing his arm up in the air.

"I bet we're all saints- well, maybe not Teddy but I am!" Lily says defiantly. Teddy fakes a pout and I chuckle quietly.

"Azzy, pass the gravy will you?" Al says.

"Azzy huh? What's your surname?"

"It's really ironic! " Al says laughing. I nod.

"Zamora. So my initials are AZ." I say sighing and smiling at the same time.

"Wicked." James replies. "I'm guessing you already talked a bit to Al, since he knows all this."

"Yeah, he interrupted my reading." I say smiling.

"Did he?" Lily says sarcastically. "So how come you're not already going to Hogwarts if you're the same age as Al?" I shrug. I hear the front door close and turn to see Mr Potter walking into the room.

"Azalea, you're going to Hogwarts this year! I have everything cleared, there's still a bit of research going on about you being an Annodite but you are to learn like all the other kids will, which will mean only wand magic. Also, if you want you can stay the rest of the summer here as your foster parents are being sorted out as it's probably best if you learn as much about the wizarding community as possible!" I thank him and ask him the same question Lily asked me.

"Why was I not registered last year?"

"Because you're an Annodite, your magic was already being controlled by you- nothing happened. When you created that storm, the Ministry didn't know who had done it, but it was obviously magical, so, they sent me to find out who had caused it."

"Dad, what's an Annodite?" Teddy asks.

"Not many have heard of it. Dumbledore once mentioned it to me, other than that I've never heard of it, you should be asking Hermione." He replied. "An Annodite is a wizard or witch who can use magic without wands or words easily, and with just as much power. Now I don't mean accidental magic, I mean all magic can be done like this. Also, they are seers. It seems Azzy has already seen things, for instance she had seen me in the war against Voldemort in a vision before she met me. She will have dreams about things the universe wants her to stop, things that will happen to her, knowledge, I do not know the what else. When I was at school I had dreams when people were in danger, obviously it was only when they were in danger from Voldemort because of the connection. What we have here, is a very, special, witch." He says, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

The next day I wake up and put on my burgundy jeggings and black t-shirt. I get dragged out of my room by Al and into the dining room again for breakfast. I'm going to Diagon Alley with Mrs Potter, Al, Teddy, Lily and James which somehow I also already know about. It's basically a shopping centre for wizards! We go to Gringotts (the wizard bank) and it turns out I already had an account under the name Zamora. However the goblins qho quard the vaults couldn't give me any information about who set it up, or when it was created. There were knuts, bronze coins, sickles, silver coins, and galleons, gold coins. I go into a clothes shop called Madam Malkin's and by 3 black school robes, 1 black travelling cloak, 1 black pointed hat, 1 pair of protective gloves and 1 beautiful emerald hooded travelling cloak. I don't need the last item, but I wanted it so much. We then go to Flourish and Blots to get all my new school books, and I picked up a few extra's: Unique curses and counter curses, Potion Pro's and Transfigure your Life. Lastly, Al takes me to Ollivander's which is a wand shop, while the others went somewhere else.

"Ah… Who might you bring here with you Albus Severus Potter?"

"This is Azalea Zamora Mr Ollivander." Al says to the old man behind the counter. "She'll be needing her first wand!" he says excited. Mr Ollivander rushes through a corridor full of wands and takes out various wands for me.

"Maple, dragon heartstring, 9 inches." He hands it to me and then takes it right back from me. I looked to Al to see he was smiling. I guess this was how he was with everyone.

"Oak, unicorn hair, 12 inches. "Mr Ollivander says, handing me the next wand. "No!" he takes it right of me just like before. I try wand after wand, and after 13 wands, he finds one he likes.

"Hmm… try this." He gives me no description and just hands me a beautiful black wand, shaped perfectly with a carving of a beautiful bird just above where above my thumb. As I take it a warm feeling spreads throughout my whole body, and I feel different.

"That's strange… this wand is made of white Alder, and has a phoenix wing feather inside. You may not know this but it is phoenix tail feathers we use, but this came from the wing, which for some unknown reason we wandmakers tend not to use." I gaze up at him, wondering why he had chosen this wand for me. "The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Zamora… White Alder, phoenix wing feather, 9 ½ inches." I hand over 8 galleons for the wand and head outside with Al.

"Wow that was tense. You got a wand like dads! He got a phoenix tail feather, but it was odd that he got it, because Voldemort had a wand with the exact same phoenix's tail feather!" He looked at the wand that I slipped into my inner pocket. I couldn't wait to use it.

"Azzy! Al!" We look over to see Teddy and the others running over to us carrying a cage. As they get closer, I see that inside there is a beautiful black owl, it's feathers aligned perfectly. "Welcome to the family!" Teddy says smiling at me. I looked at them speechless.

"Wh…wh…?" I say disbelievingly.

"Harry told us that your foster parents have to have their memories removed. They now think you go to a normal boarding school. I'm afraid because they weren't able to come to terms with the fact magic exists, we weren't able to let them know about the wizarding world. We couldn't risk them telling others. I'm sorry." Oh… I guess it makes sense… they are scientists. Anything against the law of physics would drive them out of their minds. I nod.

"It's okay. I guess… I guess they'll just be distant family now." I say sadly but truthfully. I looked up at them to see them all smiling at me. Al slides his arm around me and slips me into a hug. I hug him back and sigh deeply and smile at them all. "Thank you. Seriously, I owe your family more than I have ever owed anyone."

"Actually, you don't owe us anything. Your with us now." Mrs Potter says. "This also means calling me Ginny, and Harry Harry." She says smiling. She hands me the owl and we get the rest of my school stuff and go back to grimauld place.

The next few weeks come in a blur. I spend more time with Al, James, Teddy and Lily and they're probably the best family I could ever have. It turns out Harry is Teddy's godfather, Teddy's father and mother both died in the war against Voldemort. And his aqua locks come from his mother, he can change his appearance at will! Teddy's the kind and caring guy, James is the reckless one, Lily's the girly one and Al is… I don't know… my favourite one. Al is pretty much my bestest friend so far in my life. It's odd. I know that he loves music, and his ambition is to be like his dad, an auror, and that at night he talks in his sleep. He knows that I separate people into 3 groups, people I hate, people I love, and people I don't know well enough to judge. That makes him smile. He knows things about me that people I've known for years don't know about me.

"Hey, Azzy!" Al shouts from the garden. "Come play quidditch with us!" I run out to the garden in my leggings and navy t-shirt.

"Quidditch? What the hell is that?" I ask.

"Ugh, couldn't you've had a vision or smething about quidditch? It's wizard sport. We'll teach you. It's played on brooms. There are 3 chasers on each team who try to get the quaffle into one of those 3 hoops." He says, pointing to the hoops at one side of the garden. "there's a keeper, who defends the hoops. Then there are 2 beaters, who hit the bludgers away from their team with beater's bats." He picks a bat up and turns it round in his fingers. "Lastly there's the seeker, who has to catch the golden snitch which is worth 150 points and that ends the game. Get it?"

"I think so…" I say with an uneasy look on my face. "You're forgetting something." I say slightly worried.

"What?" he says smiling at me.

"I can't fly on a broomstick!" I say like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Instead of frowning, he just grins.

"Well, the potters will teach you how, we do have a lot of pride when we say we are a family of amazing quidditch players!" James says.

They hand me a cleansweep 7, as they said it was best not to start with a too fast broom. I pretty much just followed their instructions. First, I put it next to me on the floor and said up, strong and clear. Straight away it leaped into my hand and I felt brilliant. It was like I was already flying! Then, they told me how to stay on the broomstick without falling off.

"Right, now you're going to fly. Mount your broom like we told you, and kick of the ground firmly. Just stay still for a few moments, then come down, we'll teach you how to ride from there!" Lily says, excited. I mount the broom, clutch the stick and push off the ground. I felt amazing, just hovering there felt great! I know they said to come back down but… okay, lets try this! Somehow, I know what to do. I lean forward and zoom into the sky. I'm laughing as I dive down and nearly knock them over as I whoosh past. I swerve to a stop and turn around laughing at them. Bad idea. Soon I have 4 annoyed potters on me, trying to knock me of the broom. I duck Teddy's swipe, and doge Lily's jump. I somersault away from James but Al actually jumps of his broom and grabs me. Then we're falling to the ground, screaming our way down. I look at my ankle and see the cleansweep hooked on it. I bend my knees and grab the cleansweep and pull up. Soon me and Al are laughing down to the ground. We tumble of the broomstick and roll onto the floor, still laughing. I'm on my back and I open my eyes to see Teddy, James, Lily, Ginny and Harry staring down on me and Al.

"Well, it looks like we've got another quidditch player in the family!" Harry says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hat Horror

It's a fresh new day. I wake up. 6:00 a.m. I put on my favourite purple patterned pullover and black jeans. I go to the bathroom and splash my face with water. I put a bit of concealer on over my imperfections and then put on a nice line of pencil eyeliner on my top and bottom waterline. I then curl my eyelashes and add some glossy Vaseline. I then curl my hair to one side, and realise how long my hair is. When it's all spiral curled it still goes down to my chest. I brush it out so it's only wavy and put some black bobby pins to keep it to the side. I then creep into Al's room at 6:30, ready to jump on him. I leap onto his bed and shake him as hard as possible.

"Wake up! First day of school!" I say to his face. He jerks awake and rolls over.

"Damn you! It's 6:30!" he moans.

"I bet Lily's awake!" I say, pushing him off his bed.

"Oww!"

"What's the noise? Why can't I go now!" Lily says rushing into the room. I share an excited smile with her and we both squeal till Al's ears fall off.

"Okay okay! I'm up." Al says standing up and rubbing his eyes. "Looks like Azzy's a bit more excited than you, as you still have to wait another year, she's already dressed!" He says like I'm mental.

"Hey!" James says, crawling into Al's room. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

"My dear brother, our sisters are making both my eyes and ears fall off!" They give each other a big hug and then we race downstairs and grab some breakfast.

"So, what house do you want to be in Azzy?" James asks as Teddy comes into the room. "We know Lily wants to be in Gryffindor next year like the rest of our family so…"

"I don't know. I'd love to be in Gryffindor with you, as I wouldn't have to worry about my terrible people skills… but then I'd love to be in Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw… hmm. So are you clever then?" Teddy asks sitting down next to me.  
"I don't know, I was clever at Muggle School but I don't know about here. For me it's either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." What I said wasn't completely truthful. I probably wouldn't have ever spoken to Al if he wasn't so curious about me when I first arrived. Gryffindor was the only house I would be able to cope with I think. The first impressions I give aren't that great.

"Come on! Everyone through the barrier!" Harry says. I'm looking at a solid wall, and truthfully, I'm completely terrified. Walking into a wall?

"Mm...ah…do I …"

"Just run! It'll be over in a second." Harry says. I run straight at the barrier, willing enough to keep my eyes open and find myself looking at an old train labelled the Hogwarts express.

"Harry! Potters!" I look up to see a couple with bright ginger hair and 2 ginger haired children.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry goes up to them and they all go into a big hug, and then Harry turns around and says: "It looks like we're welcoming another one into the family This is Azalea Zamora, Azzy for short. She had foster parents who kept on telling other muggles what we are, so we had to erase their memories. She's been living with us ever since." He said, bring me forward. I gave a small smile as they welcomed me to the big family. Teddy had taught me all the names of the Potter/Weasley clan, and this couple were Harry's best friends at school, and Ginny was Ron's sister. They had 2 kids, Rose who was my age, and Hugo who was with Lily. I said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and got into a compartment with Al. Eventually I had met all the Weasley kids. There was Rose, Louis, Dominique, Fred, Roxy, Lucy and Victoire. Well, those were all the ones going to Hogwarts. I still yet had to meet all of the adults. I let out a groan.

"Why do you have such a big family!" I say collapsing onto Al on purpose.

"Hey! It's not my fault." He replies.

Soon, I've put my school robes on over my clothes, I believe we get school uniform with house colours when we get there, and weekends we have to wear our robes over normal clothes. Obviously Al already had his, brightly coloured in red and gold. The train comes to a stop and I get out and find myself looking apon an amazing castle next to a lake as black as slate. I freeze and just stop and look up at the view.

"Azzy? What's the matter?"

"I've seen this before… the day Harry came… in a vision." I say dreamily. It was a reality. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Who's this? Another potter?" a boy with platinum hair says with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Actually, no. This is my best mate Azzy." Al says coldly. I looked at the boy and saw the hatred straight away. My face turned to stone and I sent him a death glare.

"Hmm… well, at least she's not a blasted red-head. Well, I'll be seeing you around…" taking one last look at me, he said his last word. "…Mudblood."

I was in a carriage with Al, James, Teddy and Freddy. It was odd, the carriages were being pulled by nothing… that's magic I guess.

"That foul git. Calling you that." Al said sternly.

"Who was he?" I ask pulling out a book. I've read loads of the books from the potter's book room, and I know a lot of spells already.

_Calatarus momentum, this curse will create flames, surrounding your opponent. They will not be able to get out._

"His name is Scorpios Malfoy… What did he call you?" Teddy says, suddenly protective.

"I got the idea of what it meant... but I'm not sure… the term was Mudblood." Everyone's gazes went hard as I said the word.

"That stupid git! I'll get him for that." James said breaking the silence. "It's the worst word used for a muggle-born. It implies that their blood isn't pure, dirty blood and therefor isn't magical."

"But we don't even know whether you are a muggle-born, though it is likely." Freddy says kindly. I let out a sigh and look up at the castle, letting my thoughts loose.

When we get there, I say goodbye and head up some stairs to the back of the group of first years waiting to go into the great hall to be sorted. I already knew most of my way round, as Al had taught me where all classrooms were. I'm invisible, just how I like it. Being seen is a lot worse than not being seen, well for me it is. I stood at the back, separated, waiting for my dread to be over.

"Hello, I am Professor Davis, and I am the deputy headmaster. Please follow me into the great hall to be sorted. When we get there I will read your names out one by one, you will put the sorting hat on and etc…" He lead us through the big doors and my eyes immediately start searching for Al. I find him smiling at me with James next to him, and I let a breath out. The group gets to the front and the names begin to be called. It goes in Alphabetical order which obviously leaves me last. I watch all the first years get sorted into either hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin.

At last, I am standing alone as my name gets called out.

"Zamora, Azalea." Immediately the whispering starts. I hear them saying "shouldn't she be a second year?" all around me. Wavering, I stutter up to the stool and put the old battered hat on.

"Ahhh! Oh! A second year… this hasn't happened for… well forever!" Oh no! I fell so outcast, so alone. I stare at my feet, waiting for it to be over. "A clever mind I see, but also a lot of bravery…" the hat mutters on and takes three times the amount of time as the first years. I hear the voice in my head: _Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? It's your choice!_ I panic, I need help. Desperate for what I want, I just shout back in my head : _Both!_

"Well then! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts, and I hear a roar of applause. But then… "AND RAVENCLAW!" Suddenly there is silence. I look up to see millions of eyes on me. I can't take it. I look round and see a big man twice the size of a normal man beckoning me to come out the side door. So- I do.

"Azalea, we have here a unique situation. This has never happened before." Headmistress McGonagall says softly. "At the moment I see 2 possibilities, either you put the hat on and get sorted again…" she says hesitating "or, you are in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." At this, I look up. This sounds like my option. "You can have a suite where you are able to switch between being on your own neutral and not with either house, available to both houses in your own suite, Gryffindor dormitory or Ravenclaw dormitory. Your lessons would be split, perhaps on your ability in the subjects. Team wise… I suppose points can be split, and if you were to play quidditch… you could chose the better team!" she said simply. This sounded perfect! I needed to be with the potter clan, but I also wanted to be in Ravenclaw!

"I'll take option 2 please. I mean, if its okay." I say fast and shyly. I'm looking at her through my fringe with pleading eyes. She smiles and nods.

"It does indeed sound ideal for you my dear. Your luggage is already in your suite, The Gryffindor password is Dumbledore at the moment, I suggest you go and give your family relief pills. You potters are always at the centre of all the drama." She said raising her eyebrows. I thank her and exit the office, going down the stairs.

As soon as I exit my head fills with fear. All I see is people snatching glances at me as I speed walk as fast as possible to the fat lady. I keep my head down. I reach the portrait and mutter the password. I decide it was a good time to look up, but how wrong I was. I walked in a few steps, and that had sounded busy, had now gone silent. I feel my whole body shudder and fill with fear. I look around for what feels like minutes until…

"What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Memory Break

"What's going on?" I look up to see Albus coming down from the dormitory stair. I run up to him and he gives me a big hug and I let out a sigh.

"Oh my god that was nerve-racking. I feel like it's addled my brain." I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut. I pull away and see James and Teddy behind him. I give them each a hug that I have to say was very much needed. I wanted to talk to them without these eyes staring. Now I was angry.

"Azzy, um… what are you doing?" Teddy asked. I had pulled my wand out and was whispering: "Attius Lemorous" under my breath. Suddenly, everyone watching was facing a wall. I let out another sigh and slump on the sofa.

I feel like I'm about to faint." I say.

"So what's happening?" James asks.

"I'm being in both. My points are split, lessons are split and quidditch I get to choose." I answer.

"Where will you be sleeping? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?" Al asks.

"I have my own suite. There's a switch that I can swap between being on my own, alone but I have access to both houses common rooms, Gryffindor dorm, Ravenclaw dorm."

"That sounds decent." Teddy says. I lean my head back on the sofa.

"The hat put me in both, because I asked it to. But know it's just causing me more trouble." I groan.

"Hey Al!" We hear a voice from behind the sofa and everyone but me turns to look.

"Oli! I see you got back okay? I want you to meet Azzy, my best mate." You'd think I'd be nice since he's a friend of Al's. But oh no, never going to happen. I stand up, fists clenched walk up to him and punch him in the stomach as hard as I possibly can.

"Azzy?" Al asks, clearly shocked. Oli's on the floor, holding his stomach. I run down the dormitory stairs and through the door that has my name on it. I run in and sit on the bed. That horrid boy. How dare he come in here with his lovely brown sweeping hair, brushed into place, his blue eyes and tall handsome body and say "Hey" to me…I look around and it turns out my room is really nice. It has a queen bed with a wardrobe opposite, a desk to the side and a small bookcase. There's also a window next on the other side of the bed. I see the switch next to a different door. I open it and see an en suite bathroom. This could be nice.

"Azzy? What the hell was that?" I turn and see Al coming into the room. I see a glimpse of someone else outside but can't be bothered to say something witty.

"You're not allowed in here." I say calmly.

"Like you care." He says, I have to smile at that.

" You want to know about Oli. Summer residential, then St James high school. We were friends. Then there was a sudden disappearance. I asked about him. Everyone thought I was aMental Girl. All my friends… well they weren't friends anymore. Who would want to be friends with someone imagining people." I say sighing, wishing I didn't have to tell him. I was never going to tell him I had a crush on Oli, but that doesn't matter.

"Are you serious? Of course, memory charms. You remembered though." Al says.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't know you were a witch, I couldn't have stopped it." Oli says, coming in to my room.

"I think I'll spend the night with the Ravenclaw's, I need to attempt to make at least a few friends there I suppose." I shoo them out, close the door and turn the switch to Ravenclaw. An odd sinking feeling came over me and then found myself in the Ravenclaw dormitory. My wardrobe was in here, my bed, my bookcase. But no walls.

"You're the girl who's in Gryffindor too. Professor Davis just told us." A blond girl with a dreamy voice says, and realise she saw the whole thing.

"Yeah, My names Azzy." I say smiling.

"Lyra's my name. Lyra Longbottom. My dad's the head of Gryffindor." She says in the same dreamy voice. I nod and look around. "I can be your friend if you'd like? I know that I'm not the best friend in the world, but I can try?" She says in her dreamy voice.

"I'd like that." I say smiling.

"I've never really had a friend before." She says, a huge smile spreading across her face. "Do you want to hunt nargles with me tomorrow?" She asks.

"I'd love to, just one question- what's a nargle?" I ask politely.

"They're invisible creature who can float through your ears and fuzzle your brain. They're not very dangerous, but you feel really dizzy." She says her eyes still wide with joy. I find out more about Lyra, and now I have another friend. Maybe it's actually quite easy to get friends, when you like them. To my dismay Lyra loves peanut butter, but luckily also loves brownies.

"Do you like quidditch? I hear you're pretty much part of the potter family now, and they're all good at quidditch." Lyra says attentively.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I've let Ravenclaw down on that one, I'll be playing in Gryffindor's team. I say smiling.

"Oh, that's okay. What position do you want to be?" She asks.

"Keeper or beater." I reply, making my mind up. I hadn't really thought about it until now. "Chasers aren't really my style and Seeker doesn't really have enough action for me." I say.

"Why don't we go downstairs, I can introduce you to the other Ravenclaw's." She says. I'm a little hesitant, but stand up and follow her down.

The Ravenclaw common room is very neat and has desks going round the whole room. I follow Lyra and she leads me to a group of 2nd years.

"This is Poppy, Lydia, Catty, Loran, Tom, Colin, Blaze and… Izzy Chang." She said the last name with a scent of something in her voice I hadn't heard before.

"Hi." I say briefly. They stare at me pointedly, and finally Izzy speaks.

"And I suppose your Azalea. Try to keep up in class- we don't want Ravenclaw standard dropping."

"Was that supposed to be offensive? If so, you need extra lessons on insults." I say shaking my head.

"Well, at least unlike you it will be the only extra class I'll be needing." She said with a tone of empowerment. I felt lightning spark between us and I turn to the rest of the group.

"I would say hi, but, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your pity party, especially if this ones in charge." I say. I'm not usually this mean after a few sentences, but I could feel Lyra's tension, and I know that she hates her for some reason. And I'm pretty sure that's unusual for her. I turn and head up the stairs and slip into bed after getting changed and brushing my teeth. Tomorrow lessons start.

I wake up early and turn the switch next to my bed to neutral. Soon I'm back in my suite and am getting change into my school clothes. My tie and pullover piping is blue and gold, personally I love it. I put a bit of concealer on and lip balm, then head down the Gryffindor common room.

I walk into the great hall and sit down on the Ravenclaw table next to Lyra. I may join Al later but obviously he slept in.

"What lessons have you got today? Ooh- potions with both houses, transfiguration with me, defence against the dark arts and charms with Gryffindor! You have nice lessons on Wednesday!" Lyra says, looking through my timetable.

"Really? So these subjects are good?"

"Yes! Other than the fact, professor Green-grass will probably hate you like she does all Gryffindors. Apparently she's Scorpios Malfoy's Aunt and anyone he hates, she hates." I make a face and groan inwards, Malfoy definitely didn't get a good impression of me, I hate him!

"Hey! Azzy!" I turn and Al is right behind me, sitting down next to me. "Good, your with us quite a lot of lessons, I want to make sure you do okay." He says smiling. I hug him again, and then spin to Lyra.

"Lyra, this is Al, Al, Lyra." I say politely. Lyra smiles and Al smiles back.

"I see you decided to only make one friend, instead of the whole lot then as usual?" Oli sits down opposite me and my gaze goes hard.

"Did you hear something Al?" I say in a fake voice. He made an odd face and just shrugged and went back to eating.

"Pig." I say. He grins through his food at me. I mutter "gross!" and then start eating neatly.

"Look, Azzy, you know I couldn't have known you were a witch! I couldn't have stopped all the others from forgetting me! I'm really sorry okay? Please start talking to me!" he says pleadingly. I take a glance at him and sigh.

"Okay then. As long as you still hate nachos." I say. He smiles and laughs at my comment


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rivalry

"Quiet! You will not get the satisfaction of talking in this lesson, unless you want to fail this class." A thin stern looking women says, sweeping into the classroom. "As a warm-up turn to page 106 in your books and create the long lasting sleeping draught that we did last year. I expect it to be perfect." She said, sweeping her eyes over the classroom. I turn to 106 and look at the potion. Luckily I had read the whole book through the summer, and knew nearly exactly what to do. I add finely cut water-rough roots, raisin juice, then put cannery leaves in and add the beetles blood. I stir counter-clockwise 10 times and my potion turns the perfect pale pink. I look to Al next to me who was a stage behind me. I then add 3 drops of moonstone essence and lizard skin. I let it simmer for 3 minutes while stirring clockwise, and it reached it's finished stage. I put my hand straight up.

"What?" Professor says in a way that made me flinch.

"I've finished miss." I say quietly and quickly, careful to let her have nothing against me. She strides over to me and examines the potion. After she takes a small vial and fills it with the potion and hands it to me.

"It is too strong. You added an extra drop of moonstone essence and it will cause the drinker to be out for 11 hours instead of 8!" She shouts at me. I stay completely still, taking in every word of criticism and remember to do so next time. She would not make a fool out of me.

"I see Professor Green-grass gave you a hard time. I would have said something but we would have got a detention. I've managed to keep my cool in that class. She's forever trying to get Gryffindors in trouble." Al says, walking next to me. "I'll see ya." He says walking off in another direction. It didn't go too badly. If I ever need to go to sleep I can just drink it and will be swift out.

"Transfiguration now! According to dad, Professor McGonagall taught this in his time. Now Professor Littlewood teaches it." Lyra says, skipping along beside me. I look aside and see Izzy with her group of cronies.

"I promise you, I will not let that girl beat me." I whisper to Lyra.

"That's the spirit!" Lyra replies, back to her dreamy voice.

I walk into the classroom and it is full of two-people desks. I sit down next to Lyra at the front to the right.

"Good morning class!" Professor Littlewood says from the front of the class.

"Good morning Professor Littlewood!" The class choruses.

"Right, for a warm up I will ask you some questions. What is the incantation used for transfiguring mice?" My hand shoots up, with a few others.

"Exnus Micus" Izzy answered after Littlewood had nodded to her.

"Good, what is crucial if you are to transfigure a gold goblet into a glass goblet?" She indicates to Lyra.

"Concentration, a flicking wrist movement, and a gold goblet."

"Correct, now this one, I don't expect anyone to know, what is the incantation for transfiguring a raven into a cat?" The room was empty. Raven to cat, raven to cat… of course! I read it in transfigure your Life! I put my hand up.

"Yes Miss Zamora?"

"Ravenna naticulse" I say, hoping I got the pronunciation right. Professor Littlewood's eyes widen and then she puts on a smile.

"Correct! Looks like you have a taste for transfiguration!" I turn round to catch a glance at Izzy. Her face is changing between surprise and hate. Yes! Izzy 0, Azzy 1!

Lunch time! I dig into a chicken sandwich next to Oli and Al.

"Transfiguration went well then!" Al says taking a look at my appetite. I nod through my mouthfuls. I wallow and say:

"There's this idiot girl who is horrible, she has all the Ravenclaw's pretty much under her control, I managed to get one over her." I say cheerfully.

"Charms next, it's great, one of the best subjects." Oli says smiling at me. It's odd. I think I still like him. Obviously he doesn't like me back, but I feel like I never really hated him. Anyway, I have to get over him. There's a Halloween ball I think, that will help me get over him, and maybe even find someone else to crush on.

Charms went well, I think Al was surprised at how Ravenclaw I was with my intelligence.

"How the hell did you know what literal charms were? You're definitely the cleverest Gryffindor there ever was, well maybe apart from aunt Hermione."

"I told you Al! It's called reading! And I also had a vision last night. Something's going to happen today. Something in Defence." I say, slightly worried. It was with the Slytherins, which just made everything worse.

"Don't worry, have you not realised who the teacher is yet? He won't let anything happen under his watch." I look at Al in confusion, but go along with it.

"Good Afternoon class!" Professor Davis says smiling. Now I got what Al meant.

"Now, let's have a refresher for the first half of the lesson- I will put you into pairs and I want you to use some simple curses and deflect them with the suitable counter curse! Taylor with Macdowall… Potter, you go with Tyler which leaves Zamora with Malfoy." What? No, this can't be happening. I turn to Al, but he looks just as shocked.

"Just go with it. He won't be able to do any real damage." He whispers in my ear, but I can hear the hint of fear in his voice.

"Of you go!" I turn to Malfoy, to see him smirking. I seal my death glare onto my face, pull my wand out sharply, ready to fight and catch him off guard by sending him a disarming spell. Unfortunately he reacts quickly and sends a bat bogey hex right back at me. It misses and I carry on sending hexes his way. Unluckily, he just dodges out of the way and sends back more curses, so I up my game.

"Petrificus totalus!" I say quietly, sending Malfoy a powerful curse. But again he blocks and surprised, I have no time to think of what spell he sent at me so I just shout:

"Protego!" I cast one of the most powerful shield charms I've ever cast infront of me. The curse rebounds and Malfoy is him with not only the curse, but the power of the shield charm. He is knocked of his feet and is lying on the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to" I break of when I see him. He's lying there completely still, unconscious.

"Everyone out of the way!" Professor Davis takes one look at Malfoy and says: "Zabini, take him to the hospital wing, Zamora go with them, I'll be there in a second. Class dismissed!" I follow Duanne Zabini to the hospital wing, my face glued in shock.

"Oh! What happened to him? Put him down here." Madam Bones says indicating a bed.

"He was hit by his own knockout jinx. That plus the power off Zamora's shield charm." Professor Davis says, coming into the room followed by Professor Green-grass.

"She ought to get a detention!" Professor Green-grass shouts, her voice full of hatred.

"She did nothing wrong, she didn't send the knockout curse. It's his own fault." Professor Davis answers, merely passing her judgement. "I have to say, that was an extraordinary shield charm for one who didn't come to Hogwarts last year, though I suppose the potters taught her a few things." Coming towards me after examining Malfoy and acknowledging he was not hurt at all. I nod hurriedly, trying not to get into trouble.

"Even though- it was stronger than any I've seen from a student since I was at school." He adds, with a sparkle in his eye. "You may go Zamora, I suggest going to your Gryffindor common room, as I believe they are a bit worried for you at the moment."

"Gildyroots!" I say to the fat lady.

"Azzy! What happened?" Oli says, rushing over.

"Nothing, everything's fine. He was hit by his own knockout curse." I say, sounding a bit like Lyra.

"Excuse me? There is a young lady at the door asking for a potter or a Zamora." The fat lady calls.

"That will be Lyra…" I say. I open the portrait and invite her in.

"Azzy! I heard about Malfoy. Is everything okay?" Suddenly I had Lyra and all the Potter/Weasley clan around me.

"Guys, look, Professor Davis paired me and Malfoy together for a refresher. It got quite intense and he sent a spell I didn't recognise, so I just cast what Professor Davis called an extraordinarily powerful shield charm. The knockout curse he sent rebounded on him plus the power of the shield charm. He's not hurt but will be unconscious for about 4 hours." I say shushing everyone out.

"That's sad, next time deal some damage!" James says.

"Don't be so barbaric James!" Rose says.

"Shut up Rose! You would have done it if you had the chance!" Freddy says.

"What matters is that no one got hurt or is in trouble, so everything can go back to normal now!" Dominique says in a superior tone, making most go away. It was Teddy who saved me.

"It's okay. It was the first time you dealt some damage, you'll get used to it, no one ever is hurt badly in school. Unless it's Dad." Teddy says calmly, putting a protective arm around me. I lean into him, so glad he understands.

"I guess I didn't know I could do something like that." I say, calming down a bit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Passed Time

It's about the start of October now, and I've been sure to avoid Malfoy as much as possible. Nothing much has happened. I spend most of my nights in the Ravenclaw dorm, and ignore Izzy as Rose is a bit too much of a book nerd for night time chats, and I don't speak much with the other Gryffindors. At the moment I'm getting ready for quidditch trials. I've decided on keeper as my first choice, beater as second as Al and Freddy are beaters at the moment.

"Right! Trials! I want these to be nice and snappy. I don't know about you but I have important newts to get back to!" Louis shouts over the crowd. "Right! We'll start with a simple loop round the pitch!" I mount the cleansweep 7 that I'm borrowing at the moment, and take off with the other flyers. I swerve round the corners easily and smoothly before pulling to a fast stop when I finish.

"Right! First let's do chasers! There are already 2 chasers on the team! Me and Isiah. You will have to outfly everyone in order to get that place!" Louis shouts. About ¾ of an hour later, they have a chaser, Marie Lancer.

"Now, unfortunately for you, we already have 2 amazing beaters!"

"That's them!" James shouts from the other side of the court next to Al and Freddy.

"You will have a hard time out-flying those two, but let's get started!" After only 10 minutes of the beaters, the result is the same. No new beaters.

"Keepers! Gather round! Our 3 chasers will shoot at the goals, and you will have to block them. You will get 5 chances. Of you go!" There were two others trying out for keeper. Fist, Eon Mclaggen, he got 2 out of 5, then a 7th year called Keera got 4 out of 5. My turn.

I mount the broom and fly off to the hoops. First Isiah shoots at the left hoop. That's easy. I hold my hand out and catch it. Then Louis comes and goes for a power shot into the middle. At that time I was two metres away so twisted and hit it away with the underside of the broom. Again Isiah comes, and goes for a curved shot through the right hoop. I kick it right into Louis' hands. I caught another by Louis and then he came again. He looked different this time. It looked like he was aiming to hit the rim of the left hoop. I calculate the angle that it would bounce off and realised it would go straight into the middle hoop. I tip the ball with the edges of my fingers and spin so I end up holding the quaffle. I seriously have no idea how I did that.

"Well done keepers, obviously we have a new keeper- Azzy!" Louis says smiling at me. I quietly leap for joy and go over to Al and James.

"Well done! My little one, I had no idea you could catch that well!" James says hugging me. "I would say try out for Seeker but then you'd be stealing my job!"

"I don't know. I'll do it as a stand in for you but it doesn't have much action except for at the end of the match. And that can last for ages." I reply.

"Let's just wait and see. Until Lily comes next year it looks like James is the only one with a shot. None of these guys look that great. Lily takes after dad's seeker skills."

"So, who are you taking to the Halloween ball Azzy? Anyone asked you yet?" James asks as we walk into the Gryffindor common room.

"No, I don't really mind. I mean seriously it's not like these balls mean anything at this age." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll go with you if neither of us get a date- deal?" Al says.

"Deal."

I'm walking to Herbology with Al.

"Hey Mudblood? How are you? Keeping up okay?" I turn and see Malfoy and his cronies walking up to us.

"You'll pay for that – Petrificus totalus!" Al shouts coming in front of me. Malfoy blocks the curse and shouts:

"Expeliarmus!" My wand flies out of my hand as soon as I get it out.

"Give me my wand back!" I say pushing Al aside.

"No thanks – Liatos!" he shouts but I brush the spell away with my hand. He looks shell-shocked. _Oroso Lian!_ A red light comes from my hand and hits Goyle in the chest. He starts leaping like a frog.

"How did you do that?" Malfoy says scared. "Reducto!" he shouts. The idiot – that spell is for solid objects! I dodge as it hits a girls textbook behind me. _Levicorprus!_ I shout inside my mind.

"Ahhh!" Malfoy shouts, dangling up in the air.

"Miss Zamora! Mr Malfoy! Detention this Lunch! You will be cleaning all the trophies in the trophy room! No magic!" Professor Amicus shouts at us. "Miss Zamora- let Mr Malfoy down."

"This is all your fault Zamora. In fact- since your technically part of the Potter family- your name is now Potter!" Malfoy says as we head to the Trophy room.

"Incorrect- it is your fault for calling me a Mudblood in the first place!"

"Excuse me- I never called you a Mudblood just then. I think that was some Ravenclaw girl." He said inoccently.

"Izzy?" I say uncertainly.

"Whatever- how did you do magic without your wand? It's impossible! And those spells- they're not non-verbal!" He says accusingly.

"You should have said something- then maybe I wouldn't have done anything!" I say angrily. "And then maybe we would have been okay!"

"Hmm… I'll give it a try, still – how did you do that?"

"None of your business."

"Okay miss we could be friends but I'm not going to make an effort!"

"Fine! I'm an Annodite!" I say, giving up. "Basically I can do magic without words or wands and I am also a seer."

"Awesome."

"So are you going to the ball with anyone?" he asks with a weird tone in his voice.

"No… if no one asks me Al and I agreed to go together…" I say, slightly worried about his insights.

"Doyouwannagowithme?"

"I'm sorry… didn't catch that." Unfortunately, I think I got the jist of it. He sighs next to me as he finishes polishing a cup.

"Will you, Azalea Potter, go to the Halloween ball with me?" I consider it.

"Maybe… if you promise to call me a potter but when saying my full name say Zamora… and if you stop saying Mudblood… and then I'll consider it."

"I can do all those things." He says turning to me and smiling. Wow, he really looks angelic when he smiles. Now I think about it, he's actually quite good-looking. His grey eyes and platinum hair… No Azzy! Al will kill you.

"I'll think about it. My family would kill both of us probably." I say. "So, I've heard about your family from Harry. Do you still have a cellar where your grandfather kept Harry, Ron and Hermione in? Do you still treat house-elves like you did Dobby? Cos if you answer those questions in a certain way I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no!" I say laughing. And he laughs too.

"No. Dad actually turned the cellar into accommodation for house-elves. There are hundreds down there, most don't even work of us."

"So your family has changed its way then?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my grandfather still thinks that pureblood is best, but everyone else has."

"Wow! Harry and Ron are on here!" I say picking up a trophy. "For services to the school!"

"Oh, I think that was where they went to the chamber of secrets and Harry killed the basilisk and saved Ginny from it. I believe there was something about Voldemort in the situation as well, not many people know what actually happened." Malfoy answered. "Would it be alright if I call you Azalea? Or Azzy? Cos, we are kind of friends now…" He trails of.

"Only if I get to call you the mouthful of a name your mother gave you!" I say laughing.

"Ha-ha, actually my father named me." He says with an odd expression on his face.

"Well, that's the last one, we better go. I'll see you around." I say turning to leave. "I'll get back to you on the ball thing!"

Did all that actually happen? Did Mal-Scorpios actually just ask me to the Halloween ball? I run straight to the Gryffindor common room and go straight in.

"Al, you won't believe what happened-" I begin but just see him sitting on an armchair looking oddly pleased with himself.

"Al?" I say.

"Azzy… I just asked someone to the ball… and she actually said yes…" Al says dreamily.

"Whoa, that's real big news!" I say sarcastically. "It's not like loads of girls think your really hot and good-looking!" I finish with the same voice.

"Really?"

"All potters are good looking. Anyway that's good cos someone asked me out too." I say, hoping to avoid who.

"Really? Who?" he says with a surprised tone.

"Hey!" I nearly shout. "I count as a potter too!"

"Sorry, who is it?" Al says chuckling.

"Um… Scorpios Malfoy." I say quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.

"Scorpios Malfoy!" I say pushing him lopsided and curling up on the couch hiding my eyes.

"Scorpios Malfoy? What? This is the guy who tried to curse you! And called you a Mudblood this morning!"

"That wasn't him! That was a girl I hate in Ravenclaw!" I say, my voice muffled. "And you don't even know him! He mostly says bad things cos if he doesn't other guys in his house will beat him up!" I get up and push past him and run down the dorm stairs and into my room, sliding the switch to alone.

Why couldn't he just give it a chance! Ugh, potters and their stubbornness. There's that plus the Weasley genes. Going over to my desk, I take out a clean piece of parchment and get my quill out.

_Dear Scorpios,_

_I guess my answer is yes. I'm sorry to say I may not be able to properly see you till the ball, as the whole of the potter/Weasley clan is on my back._

_Lots of Love, Azzy Zamora_

_P.S. I suggest wearing purple._

_P.S.S. The p.s. means I am wearing purple._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Halloween Madness

Over the last week I have been designing my dress. Yes, designing. I got to know the girl working at Madame Malkin's and she said she can make any dresses I design. So, my dress will be strapless but with a purple vine snaking round my neck, and it goes straight down to about 10 cm above my knee. It's made of chiffon, the vine silk, and if you hold the skirt out it has corners so when you let go it doesn't stop in a straight line. The vine comes down from my neck and goes around my waist to substitute a belt.

Obviously, I've been spending most nights with Lyra as the news of me going out with Scorpios spreads through the school. I was jumped by Oli, James and Freddy, and they demanded an explanation. I merely pushed them away. Today, the afternoon of the ball, it arrived. It was beautiful.

"Azzy! Your dress is awesome!" Lyra says, coming into my room. She's come to get ready, as nobody understands her in Ravenclaw.

"Lets get ready!" I put my dress on and take Luna's ghost dress out of her bag and help her into it. I then help her cover her face with white powder, though it didn't make much of a difference to her already pale skin, then give her dark eyeliner and mascara. She helps me with black eyeliner pencil and liquid, mascara, a purple smokey eye, indigo lips and perfect skin. I drink a potion to make my hair go into spiral curls and go silky smooth. I put on black lace tights while she puts white opague ones. She finishes with white pumps while I go for black velvet sandal wedges. We exit through Ravenclaw and head to the great hall.

"I'm glad Oli asked me to the ball, I was afraid no one would ask me…" Lyra says.

"What? You're going with Oli?"I stop in my tracks.

"Yes… he's very charming…"

"Okay, I have to tell you something." I say, grabbing her and pulling her out of sight.

"What?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, ever."

"I promise, and a promise is a promise!" she said like her life depended on it.

"Okay, I had a crush on Oli when I first met him."

"Really? But it's past tense!" She said, still dreamy.

"Yes, but I thought you should know since you're going with him."

"Azzy?" I turn round and see Scorpios dressed in torn dress robes with a dirty white shirt and a purple tie.

"Yay! You remembered the purple!" I say going over and hugging him.

"Of course I did, come on, let's go." He says, taking my hand and pulling me to the dance floor taking my waist.

"Your serious? Your actually making me dance."

"Of course, all Malfoy men love to dance."

"Oh yes, please don't let me forget about your traditional posh family." I say giggling. "Wow, you made me giggle!" I say, laughing even more.

"Well, it looks like your already enjoying yourself, you look scarily beautiful, by the way."

"Why thank you, you look deviously handsome!" I say laughing.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" I ask.

"Quidditch I suppose, oh and I read a lot."

"Cool! I think I read most of the books in the book room at home in the summer holidays, I wanted to make sure I wasn't far behind."

"Well, you're definitely not, I've seen you in class. You don't put your hand up often, but when the teachers ask, you always have the right answer."

"Well, you haven't seen me in Potions." I groan.

"What happens?"

"I get everything right apart from things like "Oh! You put one too many drops of burlap essence in- its too strong!"" He chuckles at this.

"What? Why is that so funny?"

"I nearly always get everything right -"

"Only because his Aunts the Professor!" a tall handsome boy interrupts, coming over and drifting us over to the drinks table.

"You're serious? Green grass is your Aunt?" I say quietly. How weird was that!"

"Yep, so he kind of gets best marks in the class." The boy says, flashing a smile. I raise my eyebrows.

"Duanne? Seriously? You're doing this now?" Scor says. "Azzy, this is Duane Zabini, my friend." I realise the boy who took Scor to the hospital wing when his curse rebounded.

"Hi." I say shortly.

"Not so good with new people I see." Duane says.

"More like you heard from me." Scor says.

"I'll leave you two to mingle…" he says, finally leaving to go to his partner.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit, well, weird."

"That's okay. You wouldn't really call Lyra normal either."

"You've never been to a theme park?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Well, no. It's unusual for my family to do anything muggle, despite our changes."

"I'll take you sometime." I say, smiling.

"So this won't just be a one time thing?" he asks hopefully. I shake my head. "I'd like that."

"So who are your Ravenclaw friends? I know you're with the Potters and weasley's in Gryffindor but…"

"Lyra. Just Lyra. All the other girls are idiots or tormenters." I say truthfully. "Look she's dancing with Oli over there." I add, pointing to the couple in the middle of the hall dancing. Scorpios carries on talking to me but nothing processes. My eyes are focused on a couple dancing, a little too close.

"Azzy? What's wrong?" Scorpios asks, turning to look. "That's the girl who called you a Mudblood."

"Izzy." I say shakily. "Dancing with Al." What was going on? This couldn't be the girl Al had liked? I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill her! "Excuse me for a second."

I rush over to the couple and grab Al by his shirt and drag him outside with all my strength. He's protesting but I don't listen. I see James, Freddy, Teddy, Oli and Lyra plus a few other random people following and Scorpios not far behind.

"Azzy! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Al finally screams, pulling out of my grip.

"Al! That girl you were with! That's what's wrong with me!"

"Izzy?"

"She terrorises me every day! She calls Lyra weird and stupid and says she doesn't have a place anywhere at hogwarts and she pretty much makes me an outcast in Ravenclaw! She was the one who called me a Mudblood that day I ended up in detention with Scor! She is the angry evil ice queen in her little tower!" I shout at him. My rage went on. And he cowered in it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! And she's really nice! It's just the same as you and Malfoy!"

"Incorrect! It is totally different! You never knew him! You met him once a day and you heard him say a few rude words because if he didn't, no one would accept him in Slytherin! I have to share a dormitory with her! She treats everyone badly! Every one of her little friends only follow her because if they don't they'll be an outcast! She finds a way to make every little silly mistake a bombshell!"

"What about Malfoy! You seriously think I was going to accept him! He and his friends gave me hell last year! I probably would have stayed home if it hadn't been for Teddy and James! You weren't here last year so you can't say anything!"

"Well then, I guess neither of us like the others partners." He says spitefully coming up to me. "I don't like Malfoy, the Slytherin, and you don't like Izzy, the Ravenclaw. AZ, we're like siblings. I hated not being around you. So I'll make you a deal. I'll stop, if you stop."

I'm walking around the quidditch pitch with Scorpios. I had said okay.

"So this is it? You dump me so your friend would stop dating that crow?"

"Yeah. You know I don't want this. I really like you. But Al refuses to see that. Later, when we're older perhaps. Personally this is too young to date in all my cases. Scor, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He says walking of the pitch. I drag myself up to the stands and sit there. The ball would've ended by now. Oh well.

"I promise you Scor, I'll find a way through this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Quidditch madness

After the ball things didn't go as I suspected. Me and Al were better, but still tense. Scor was avoiding me completely, so he wasn't even my friend anymore. So I decided to focus on quidditch. First game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Plus my first appearance as a keeper.

"Right! James, as seeker, today I just wan't you to practice staying above the field until you see the snitch. Isaac and Marie, start shooting practice. Freddy, Al, keep those bludgers away from us. Azzy, you're up in the goal." Louis says at practice. I take my new firebolt 2000 that Harry bought me, and fly up. I save goal after goal, only missing a few when a bludger had shot my way or I was looking somewhere else. James had said next year he would go for chaser as both Louis and Isaac were leaving and Lily was prime for seeker, and was sure to knock him of his place anyway. We practiced until 4 and returned to the changing rooms muddy and slightly soaked as the rain had come down on us. I headed up to the Ravenclaw dorm and to Lyra.

"So how did quidditch go?"

"Great, we're going to smash Huffelpuf tomorrow."

"I'm rooting for you obviously." She says, slumping onto her bed and changing into her pyjamas. "Get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept a day in the week." I hadn't been sleeping. Not at all. I don't think it's because of Ice queens snoring either. And I didn't really feel like being alone. I lay on my bed for hours, finally drifting of at about 2.

I awake with a start. I roll over and see the clock. 7:30. 5 ½ hours sleep was good enough. I hurry to the bathroom and splash my face with a lot of water to make sure I'm awake. I leave a note for Lyra and turn the switch to alone and change into my scarlet quidditch robes. I tie my hair into a tight ponytail and pull my fringe into it. I pick up my broom, change to neutral and open my door and head up the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, you're the last one down." Oli says coming up to me. "Couldn't sleep?" I shake my head.

"I better go down." I say giving him a brief hug and rushing out the common room and to the changing room.

"Okay, everyone! Gather in! This is a warm up match. However, I want you to play with whatever you've got. We are not holding back, at all. We want to win with big scores so we can get a big head start and intimidate the other teams. James, try to keep an eye on the snitch but don't catch it unless we're quite far ahead, or we are losing cos they are somehow way better than us and we need the points. Azzy, it's your first match, and you're going to do great!"

We mount our brooms and fly out onto the pitch. The whistle blows and everyone's of. Louis has the ball and is nearing the other goal posts.

"Gryffindor scores!" Soon it's 50 nil, and I haven't needed to do anything yet. Still, I try not to drift.

"Penalty!" What? Oh, Huffelpuff guy heading straight towards me with the quaffle. He spins the ball and it heads straight to the left hoop and I swing round and knock the quaffle right into Marie's hands.

"Zamora saves!"

Now it's 120-0. James is diving down the pitch with the snitch inches from his grip… no sorry, mistake there. In his grip.

"Gryffindor seeker James Potter catches the snitch and Gryffindor wins with 270 points! Hufflepuff not able to get a single shot!" The uproar from Gryffindor was so loud I thought my ear drums had burst. And I joined in! There was so much screaming and I looked to Al. He was screaming his head of with joy, so he didn't see it. He didn't see the bludger hurtling towards his head. With a burst of speed I jump of my broom, push him away and-

"It looks like her face has been squashed."

"Shut up James! She looks just the same."

"Sorry! Just describing it!"

"Freddy, where were you?"

"Shut Up! She's waking up." I slowly open my eyes to see Teddy, Rose, Oli, Lyra and the whole of the quidditch team by me. Feeling dazed, I look around and realise I'm in the hospital wing. With a bit too many visitors.

"Out! Only 6 visitors at a time! I suggest the potters, Tyler, and weasleys stay, and that's with 7!" Madam Pomfrey shouts, shoeing the rest away. My vision blurs.

"Az. Are you feeling okay?" I look directly beside me and find Al, wonderful Al, sitting next to me his face full of worry. I smile at him.

"The best I've been for a while lately." It felt so good to be on normal terms with him, and a grin spread onto his face.

"Same! But please don't do that again!" he says pleadingly.

"What? And let your face get squashed – James- is it really that bad?" I ask hoping I don't look like the most hideous thing possible. He bursts out laughing.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix!"

"That's right but not with this many visitors! Miss Zamora, you're going to have to stay the night. It'll be a nasty business but you'll look just the same."

She was right. She made me drink a nasty potion that made sure my head would grow back the way it was, then I took skele-gro. I slept a bit, but not much. Al stayed as long as he could without being busted by Madam Pomfrey, and stayed to keep me company. Luckily, all the work was done by the next evening.

"You can go back to your common room now, if you have any side effects, come back straight away!" I close the wooden doors and start to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. Thud. What was that? Thud. There it was again! I stood still and heard voices coming from the corridor to the right. I moved closer.

"If you ever do that again I'll beat you harder!" I heard the voice, the thuds coming between his words. "I promise you-"I see the figure and…

"Scor! What are you doing!" Scorpios pushes himself away from the other boy, a hufflepuff 3rd year that he had been punching. "I thought you stopped all of this!"

"Azzy, I can-"

"I don't want to hear it!" For some reason I felt my eyes watering. What was happening? I never cry! I pull the tears back and put my sneer on. "That's it. You never were anything." I run away from him and but he catches up.

"I can prove-"

"No! If you ever thought you were special, it's gone." I said, pushing him of me with a stone cold expression. I sprint to the common room, and don't look back.

"Azzy, what's wrong?" Teddy says, coming over to me as I slump onto the couch as usual.

"Nothing." I say, ending the subject.

"According to Lyra you haven't been sleeping. At all." Oli says, coming over.

"Well, no. Ice queen snores like a giant." I say dismissively.

"Well, you can always come bunk with us." Al says, coming to sit down. "I mean, you slept in my room half the summer, with James, Teddy and Lily too."

"That would be nice." I say, putting my head on Teddy's shoulder. "Do I look normal?" Teddy smirks.

"Beautiful as always."

I drag my duvet up the spiral stairs, and knock on their door. I hear muffled "Come in!"s and open the door to see a room exactly like the girls dormitory but messier, and disorganised.

"Wow! Your room is so much like-"

"not the girls room?" Fred asks.

"Actually I was going to say my room."

"That is true." Teddy says. The room had 5 beds in- Freddy, Teddy, Oli, James and Al. I take out my wand and magic a bed in the only space possible. I dump my covers on it and sit down.

"Please don't say you do what the girls do and talk till 8 then have silence!" I say almost pleading.

"What? Are you kidding? We talk and eat sweets till half 10, then try and get some sleep!" Freddy says.

"Yeah, Teddy makes sure we don't stay up too late." Oli adds grinning.

"Well, do you want to look like a wreck in Green grass' class?" he replied. There are mumbles around the room and he knew he was right. I laugh.

"Well, we still have about 2 hours till half 9, so- effecting eggs anyone?" I say, offering the box of chocolate eggs to everyone. We go round in a circle on the floor with our covers, eating different sweets. I got a terrible one that made me heat up like an oven and steam start coming out of my ears. Not a nice experience, but I have to say I would rather it to Al having to eat 3 vomit flavour bertie box every flavour beans at once! I also got to be a black puma, and James was a roaring lion. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in one night. Maybe in my life. It goes to show I'm not just a clever Ravenclaw, I belong in Gryffindor too. It was like I was back in the summer. Back where I belonged. Back home.

"Azzy, I have to know, why did you come in looking upset?" Teddy asks me, sincerely.

"I can't tell you." I say quietly to the circle.

"Why not?" Oli asks.

"Because you'll laugh at me and tell me you were right all along even though I still think I was right about some of it." I say sadly.

"We promise we won't laugh." Al says, still serious.

"We Gryffindors promise we won't laugh at Azalea Zamora's secret." They all chorus.

"Your serious? Gryffindor promise?" I say, chuckling to myself. "Okay, as I was coming back I had to stop Scor-Malfoy beating a 3rd year Hufflepuff up. I told him that he was a liar, and a cheat. I told him that everything he had told me he wanted to be could never happen." I say quietly, sadly and to myself. "I never thought he would go over it like nothing happened, like it never existed. The thing is, when he said he was only mean to Gryffindors cos everyone else in Slytherin was, and if he didn't he would be dead by now, he sounded so hurt. Like it was real. Part of me still believes that. I guess I'm wrong." Al shuffles next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. Everyone ends up in a big hug. I don't remember what happened then. We all kind of just fell over from there and went to sleep, me leaning on Al, Oli next to me, Freddy and James behind us and Teddy in front.

"I guess everything's back to normal."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Flower fun

2nd Year past like a lightning strike. Soon I was a 3rd year, then 4th year and now I'm a 5th year. Luna and Oli broke up, but not really. They were just friends, all that time really. I dated a Gryffindor called Mac Leon, the year above me last year, but nothing really happened. We kissed once but I didn't have time for him. Malfoy went back to being pure Slytherin. Not like I care, I was normally part of the team that put him back in his place. It happens about once every 2 months now, I get an hour detention for putting a Slytherin behind bars. It's worth it though. Hugo and Lily are here now, in there 2nd year. James was seeker year before last, as she was too young to play but last year she got the place and James played chaser. Teddy graduated with all outstanding newts apart from 3 exceeds expectations, and has left to learn how to teach. Last year he got together with his best friend Victoire, and they've been perfect ever since. She's training to be a healer. Louis and Isiah wood both left to become professional quidditch players. Marie left too but this year Hugo, James and another girl who is called Marie Thomas are chasers. Every holiday I go home to Grimauld place. At school they call me a potter, unless it's singling me out. I get visions quite often now, once a week. They normally tell me about adding too much larvae in potions, maybe an over powered water charm or a bludger coming my way in a quidditch match. I don't try much wand less magic, I guess I feel better just being normal.

"Lily! Quidditch practice at 2!" I shout over the breakfast crowd. She nods and runs off. I run over to Lyra and gulp down some breakfast.

"Oh! Azzy, an owl for you!" Lyra cries. I look up and sure enough grey owl is flying directly towards me. It drops a small package wrapped I brown paper. I slowly and carefully peel open the paper and find a small velvet box inside. I open it and see a beautiful white flower. There's a note:

_Azalea, a flower that blooms from winter to spring, often lasting for several weeks._

My name… it's a flower. I pick up the flower and stroke the pure white petals. It's got an everlasting charm on it I think, it's autumn at the moment. I continue gazing at it then place it carefully into the box and pick it up and walk to my room, treasuring the gift. Who could have given it? It had nothing in it apart from the flower and the meaning.

"Looks like you have an admirer!" Lily says as she sees me holding the box carefully and heading to my room.

"A secret one as well." I say, pushing the door open with my back and placing the box carefully on my desk. Lily opens the box and her eyes widen as she reads the note.

"You're a flower! Like me! Yay, we can both be flower girls when Teddy and Victoire get married!" I laugh.

"Lily, they've been together a year, if they get engaged, the wedding still won't be for a year at least!" I say, looking at her incredulously. She shrugs.

"We've got to fiqure out who it is! It could be Oli, I've seen him staring at you quite a bit lately." She says. I nearly choke on air.

"Oli?!" I say, not being able to hide my surprise.

"Yeah!"

"No. Just no. He doesn't have the brains to know something like this. Anyway, he's a guy who would just try to get me to go out with him by coming up and kissing me" I say, a bit disgusted. Could it be Oli?

"We'll just have to wait and see!" Lily says, bouncing out of the room.

"So I hear you have a secret admirerer!" Al says, walking up to me as we head to defense. "Anyone you think it could be?"

"Lily had a suspect but other than that no." I say sighing.

"Really? Who?" he asks.

"It's not like I'm going to tell you! You'd track him down and beat him up if he tried to do anything!" I say protectively.

"Well, your my little sis, what else would I do? Anyway, it's only a suspect, I wouldn't be able to do it until I knew it was real." He says defensively. We sit down in our places. I look around to make sure Oli wasn't here yet and write his name on a piece of parchment and slide it to Al. As soon as he sees it he freezes, mouth half open. Suddenly he looks straight at me and scrunches the piece of parchment up and Oli sits down next to him. I face the front and class begins.

"Azzy! Wait up!" I turn round expecting Al but Oli confronts me. Al couldn't have told him? "I was wondering, um, there's a hogsmead weekend coming up next weekend."

"Oh! I hadn't really thought about it." I say stuttering slightly.

"I was wondering whether you'd want to go with me?" he says. For the moment I was too shocked to say anything but then another voice came in.

"Hey potter! Think you're in love?" I spin and find myself looking at the horror that was and is Malfoy.

"Well maybe!" I say snarling at him. He seems taken back by my answer, like he was expecting me to protest. _I'm not stupid!_ I felt like saying to him.

"Tyler, I would watch out- this one bites!" he says snickering.

"I think I'll handle it better then you did." He replies bravely. Malfoy's cheeks went pink.

"I'll get you for that Mudblood!" he says taking out his wand.

"Fenir!" I shout pointing my wand at the scene. "Yes, I'd love to go somewhere with you, let's go before these guys wake up. I say running off.

"Oli? Wow! And to think you had a crush on him! Do you still like him?" Lyra asks dreamily.

"Yeah. Not the exactly how I did before, but yeah." I say, realising what I thought. "But he didn't send me the Azalea. I could see it in his eyes. This was his first move with me."

"Do you want me to give him tips for the date?" she says, almost wickedly.

"Oooh yes! Make sure we don't go to Madam Puddifots, it's revolting, maybe get him to just take me to the woods with some snacks?!"

"Sounds like a great first date!" Lyra says as excited as she could sound. "I just want you to know, we never kissed."

"I know Lyra, he told everyone in Gryffindor dorm." I say. I spend about one night per month at their place now. Even with hormones getting serious, Oli is the only one who doesn't think of me as a potter, and therefor family.

"It's me." I say, dragging my duvet through the door.

"Heya." I hear various people say.

"Duplinus bed." I say clearly. Another bed appears in the same space as last time, the same space it has always been since 3 years ago.

"I have some of dad's new flavours!" Freddy says, throwing one to everyone. "I'll go first, this is a flying fudge!" he says. To our amazement, he lifts up in the air and flies around the room for the next 3 minutes, to everyones annoyement.

"Okay okay! This is a teripin love!" I say with not as much enthusiasm as the others, some of George's sweets are a bit dodgy. I felt my body change shape, and I started walking around the room. Unusually, All of the boys had come up to me and started stroking my back, and under my chin making goofy faces. Suddenly I went back to normal and found myself lying on the floor. "What happened to me?" I ask incredulously.

"You were the cutest little tortoise I've ever seen!" Al says coming over and hugging me like I was 2.

"Hey!" I say, pulling him back into reality. "I'm not a terrapin anymore! Your turn!" Al got a chameleon cluster and went invisible for a minute, James got a dancing dog bone, and was dancing smoothly around the room and Oli got a kitten love. Yes, he turned into a pretty kitty! So cute!

"That's a keeper!" I say to Freddy. "So, James, today I hear a hufflepuff 4th year asked you out and you were incredibly rude." I say accusingly.

"You should have seen it! She was saying she was better looking than anyone else at Hogwarts! Untrue- I'm prettier!" he says in a girly voice. "And I hear today 2 people in this room got together and made baby Malfoy blush!" he adds smirking. Damnit!

"Damn you!" I say to him scrunching up in a ball to lock out the jeering. I didn't get any from Al. "Al stop being so tense. It's Oli, he's in this room! I've known him for ages, he's not going to hurt me!"

"I know, but last year that idiot Leon was hell to you. And now he's gone of with hufflepuff Jenna something."

"Oh come on! I wasn't a little bit interested! You can't start sulking cos of that! Nothing happened!" At this the room went quiet. "What? I was normal!" Oli came up to me.

"No you weren't. We know he did something to you. You were locked up to us about something for weeks." They noticed. Damn.

"What did he do?" Freddy asked blankly. All their eyes were on me. Just like 3 years ago.

"He asked me to do something I wasn't ready for. Those weeks I locked myself away, that was me trying to decide whether to end it with him. I did." I say. They were not going to find out. It would be a blood bath. They would all get expelled.

"Does Lyra know?" James asks. I stay silent. Yes she does. But she won't let it go. Anyway, I didn't take any of it. The night ended there. As always, the night ended with all of us lying on the floor huddled up drifting asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Old love in the present

The week went by and soon I was getting ready for my date with Oli.

"Wear your grey trench coat with your long sleeve navy lace top, and your black lace leggings." Lyra says instructing me. "Put purple eyeliner on and mascara, a tint of blackberry lip stain on the centre of your lips, and add your black beret."

"Okay! Done! Let's go down to the gates." I say, pulling my boots on and heading to the gates.

"Azzy! Over here!" I hear Oli shout from across the grounds.

"Bye!" I say to Lyra and run over to him. "Hey!" I say, slightly out of breath as I reach him.

"Hey, ready to go?" I nod and follow him down the path to hogsmead. "I was thinking we could go to the woods in front of the shrieking shack, maybe go to Honey dukes first and get some snacks as have a mini picnic kind of thing." He says, obviously nervous. I laugh without realising.

"What?" he says, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing." I say, hiding the fact that we're doing exactly what Lyra told him to do. "Sounds great." I say, giving him a nervous smile. "What should we get at Honeydukes? Definitely classic milk chocolate, I would say." I carry on. "They've just put out some popping candy flavoured Millionaires shortbread that we could try." I suggest.

"Yeah, then some chocolate frogs, fling fairies and elderflower elves?" I nod in agreement.

"Do you remember when we first met at that summer residential?" I say, trying to get us into a more romantic mood.

"Yeah, at that disco… you were dancing with Ian." He said enviously.

"So that's the only thing you remember? What about when he tried to kiss me and I punched him and you rescued me by asking me to dance?"

"Oh yeah." He says chuckling. "I have to tell you something. When we first met I had a huge crush on you. Literally the biggest. At school I tried to just be your friend and not to give anything away. Then when I found out I was a wizard everything went blurry. I met the others, and things started to sink in. That first day… that first day I saw you I was so happy when I saw your face, and then when you punched me, I realised I was just like Ian at the residential. I hadn't given you a thought since I became a wizard." I kept on walking but I felt my mind freeze. "Now it's not so much a crush but actual love. I feel like we were meant to be apart for that year, and meant to come back together and fix the pieces."

We walk for another 2 minutes in silence.

"Please say something." He says pleadingly. I let out a deep breath and start.

"I had a crush on you too. My first major one. I felt so empty after you left. And so angry when I saw you here. Yet relieved I was right all along. I think your right. It was meant to be like this." I let out honestly. "It feels good to be out with it. Come on – to honeydukes!" I say, bringing a grin back on his face.

"Just here." Oli says pulling out a blanket and laying it on the ground. I unbutton my coat and sit down on the blanket and lie back putting my head on my coat. Oli lies beside me and puts his arm round me.

"Let's get going with this shortbread!" I say pulling a piece out of the paper bag and breaking it in half. I hand a piece to him and we take a mouthful. As soon as I take a bite I feel the fizz of the candy in my mouth. It feels awesome! Like little fireworks in my mouth! Then it slows but doesn't leave and I get the crunchy shortbread, creamy caramel and smooth chocolate! Divine!

"That is delicious!" Oli says taking another bite.

"Definitely a keeper!" I agree. We go through the various sweets, laughing at the outcome or just enjoying the taste. We laugh at each other's jokes and remind each other of the times spent.

"This is great!" I say leaning a bit closer to him.

"Yeah, it is." He says also pulling closer. He pulls down and just as he's about to kiss me he pulls away. "Before I kiss you, which I will, I need to tell you, all this was Lyra's idea, everything." I smile to myself and simply reply.

"You may be close to Lyra, but not as close as I am to her." I say with a wicked glint in my eyes. "I'm glad you were honest. But I'm going to have to keep telling a few white lies, but not important ones…" He gives me an "Oh no you didn't" look and then pulls down and kisses me. I smile through it and put my arm round him. His lips are soft and it feel like we're complete. It's not one of those big kisses, it's soft and light, in a way perfect for us.

"Looks like we've interrupted something here…" We break apart and turn to see Goyle, Warrington and Zabini staring at us. And behind them, Malfoy, with an unreadable face.

"Sorry love-birds, parties over, boys, I think we just witnessed a first kiss." Warrington says sneeringly. Oli blushed beside me but I retaliated onto my feet.

"Oh pur-lease! You can't say anything about first kisses – the only person who's kissed you is your darling mummy!" I say in a not-so-sweet tone.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy shouts a body binding curse straight at Oli. It hits him square in the chest and he is still as stone.

"Oli!" I shout pulling my wand out.

"Not so cocky now you've lost your sidekick lover!" Goyle jeers. That was it.

"I can take all 4 of you in a duel easily." I say with a snarl.

"Bring it." I draw my wand, and begin.

"Alantiaas!" I shout. An invisible shield that protected me appeared that I could still shoot spells through.

"A shield won't do anything!"

"True, but this will – Cubilus cagus!" I shout, drawing 4 inpentitrable glass walls around them plus a roof. _Chainenti locknus! _I scream in my head and they all get pinned to the wall. _Maran tenitus! _I finish them of by shooting a heat curse at them. They'll be steaming like a sauna by the time the rest of the spells wear of, I'm guessing in about an hour unless someone finds them.

"Oli." I mutter the counter curse and he awakes with a start.

"Oh my god, Azzy? You took all 4 in a duel? You could have been hurt!" I hear a few disgusted murmurs from behind but I ignore them.

"Come on Oli, it's only these guys, they couldn't curse me in my sleep." I say smiling. "We better get going and finish our lovely date by walking back with Al and the others."

We join Lyra, Al, James, Freddy, Rose Lily and Hugo and start walking back to Hogwarts.

"We had an eventful time, a certain group of slytherins interrupted a personal moment and got exactly what they deserved from Azzy here." Oli tells the rest of the group.

"Oh, what personal moment?" Lily asked, a bit too interested. I shoot her a "I'll tell you later look" but Al catches it.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to stop all this cheesy love stuff, or I'm going to have to punch Oli harder than Az did on her first day." Al says with a contorted look. "Dude, I'm saying okay cos it's you, but if you dare touch her in any way, whether she likes it or not, I'm gonna kill you."

"Don't worry dude, I won't do anything." He replies. Al lets out a sigh and James ends the silence as always.

"I'm seconding what Al says, Azzy's my sis, and if anyone touches her, they'll be dead meat within seconds of it happening, but come on! This is a time to get ready to kick some Slytherin butt on the quidditch pitch! First game of the season in a month and a half! Malfoy's seeker so Lils, you'll obviously beat him, Azzy's never let more than 4 goals through a hoop in one match, and her game's going to be even bigger as it's Slytherin, Zabini and his chasers are a lot better than last year but Al and Freddy will help Azzy sort that, and with Marie, Hugo and I as chasers, we can't lose!" We all cheer apart from Rose who just says:

"Honestly, my family and quidditch…" She opens her book and starts reading with her arm hooked around her brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sensibility – get out!

Oli and I have been an item for 5 weeks now. We haven't taken it further than walks down the lake and a few light pecks, we're not really like that. It doesn't feel right to do that yet. I haven't been seeing him that much alone lately, as I'm full of homework and extra quidditch practice.

"Azzy, it's your time for this hour! Everyone gather round! I've got 2 quaffles here so we don't take too long, everyone's shooting! Freddy, Al, bats down, Lily, time to get in the action!" James roars to us.

"Are you sure this is safe…" Marie asks, trailing of at a look of James' excitement. I seal my smile on my face and shoot up to the goals. First James comes (well, obviously!) and goes for his special power shot through the right hoop, I slide of my broomstick and hit the ball back as the power would have heavily bruised my arm or leg.

"James! Only you're that strong! I need to practice strategic shots!" I shout at him. He waves his hand in the air and says something about getting my blood pumping and then carries on. I get a surprisingly good shot from Lily which I head butt back to her, then Al goes for a spinning shot through the left hoop which I simply catch. It goes on for ages till everyone is exhausted apart from me, as I somehow still feel bursting with energy!

"Quidditch practice go well then?" Oli asks, coming to take my hand.

"Yeah, I could have gone on for hours!" I say excitedly. "We're going to smash Slytherin into the little pieces it was in after the downfall of Voldemort!"

"My girlfriend and quidditch, weird, I never would have thought you to be quidditch mad."

"You can blame the potters for getting me hooked!" I reply with a wicked smile. We sit down at the Ravenclaw table next to Lyra and start eating.

"It's the first heated game of the season! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" the commentator shouts through the stadium. "The keepers are at their posts, seekers high in the sky, beaters already batting some bludgers and chasers have started the action!" James has the quaffle and is pelting down the stadium dodging every attempt Slytherin throws at him. He's at the hoops and does his power shot through the left hoop. The Slytherin keeper stupidly tries to block it with his hand. He's off his broom and is falling to the ground. And through all that the quaffle goes in! Slytherin have the quaffle, Zabini is streaking up the pitch. The rest of his chasers are ages away, being kept at bay by Al and Freddy's bludgers. He reaches me and shoots with a spinning quaffle and I jump of my broom, hit it straight into Marie's hands and my broomstick is underneath me again. I flash Zabini a determined smile and shout:

"Never gonna happen!" he snarls at me, and orders his beaters to aim at me. Flip. I have a bludger at me every 5 minutes, despite Al and Freddy. Luckily, I keep on my game and manage to block 7 more goals. It's now 90-0. Suddenly I see Lily shooting towards me, and I turn to see the snitch 4 metres behind me. I clear the way for her but Malfoy is soon close behind her. I have my plan. I signal Lily, and she nods and speeds past me. I slide back into place and Malfoy crashes into me, taking us both to the ground. When we get there he tries to get up but I keep hold of his wrist and pin him to the ground with a snarl. I hear Gryffindor erupt and then let him go. He gives me a look of hatred and unexpectedly kicks me in the shins. I let out a small shout of pain then as he passes me I shove my fingers inbetween his shoulder blade and neck and sqeeze. He's down on his knees and shouts out in pain.

"What was all that?" Professor Davis shouts coming over to us.

"With all respect Professor Davis, Malfoy kicked me in the shins sir." I say giving a small look of contorted pain.

"And how did he get down there?" Davis asks uncertainly. "I didn't see anything on your behalf!"

"That was exactly what I was wondering, sir, he just collapsed onto his knees!" I say innocently. I leave the Quidditch pitch with a smirk on my face.

"How did you do that Azzy?" Hugo says coming over to me.

"Yeah, obviously you did something!" Lily says.

"Well, before I came to Hogwarts, I had to be quite a violent person to get what I wanted, I learned a few muggle tricks in biology." I say simply.

"Biology? What do you mean? We never learnt anything violent in biology?" Marie says, being a muggle born.

"This was my own research, I triggered his nerve that made him loose control of his legs, it can sometimes cause pain as well, nothing serious. I think I should have triggered his facial nerve instead." I tell her honestly. Sometimes I love being me.

"Az! Great job holding Malfoy down! Perfect!" Al say coming up and giving me a hug.

"Yay! But I'm afraid I can't say the same – where were you when Zabini ordered bludgers to come my way?!" I ask sarcastically.

"I think you did a brilliant job, never mind her judgement." I look up and my face seals into a death glare. Izzy is standing in the doorway, with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, this place is for Gryffindors and friends, and you will never be welcome here." I sneer at her.

"Oh, I'm afraid your wrong there, you see Al invited me." She says happily. My gaze snaps back to Al, my expression not changing.

"I meant to tell you… me and Izzy are together now." Al says nervously.

"What? I thought we agreed you broke up with her if I broke up with Malfoy! How could you! She's still a nasty scandalous bitch who makes everyone feel horrid! What do you think you're doing?"

"Look, Malfoy was bad blood… I saw how he upset you after you broke up, but Izzy was fine with it, she understood."

"Again! Incorrect! After that she threw even more hell at me that I had to endure! She made my life there even more of a misery with her around! It doesn't matter whether Malfoy went back to his old ways! I kept my promise! And you broke yours! And what can you say about bad blood? That's just like calling me or Oli a Mudblood, you're no different from him!"

I storm of, grabbing my clothes, deciding to change in my room. He was getting the silent treatment.

I'm in the shower, draining all the dirt out of my hair. I step out and wrap my white towel around me. I curl my hair while it's still wet, making the spirals more vivid. I blowdry my fringe and the slip on some clean underwear, an oversized grey Weasley jumper grandma Weasley game me last year, and some deep blue skinny jeans. I slip my pumps on, and exit via Ravenclaw.

"Sorry, about that misunderstanding in the changing rooms. I thought I would make things clear to you here." I see Izzy staring at me as I appear in the dorm. I keep my mouth shut and indicate her to start talking crap.

"You're going to stay away from him. I know your game. You like him. That Oli kid is just a distraction. So you're going to stay away from him. Avoid him. If he finds you keep that horrid mouth of yours shut. Or he's going to find out." I nearly choke at her words. What was she talking about? Al is my brother effectively. I guess a lot of people think we're a couple, but we're not.

"I don't like Al! He's by brother, and my best friend." I say defiantly.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. If I were going to tell him, who would he believe. You or me. The girl who screamed at him for having a girlfriend, or his girlfriend." Oh my god. I just realised! All those actions make me look like I have a crush on Al! Damn this girl, why does she have to be right. I keep an unreadable expression on my face and push past her and out of the room.

I'm at the dinner table, next to Lyra.

"So Al's dating Izzy again… he broke his promise…" she drifts.

"Exactly. Lyra, don't you see. Everything I've done implies I have a crush on Al. You know I don't. She says if I leave him alone, avoid him, she won't tell him, even though it's not true." I say sadly.

"I believe you, and for now I would go with what's she's saying, see how things enfold. There's always a perfect time for everything." She replies happily.

"Lyra Lyra Lyra, it'll be good for me to spend more time with your over the next few days, or however long it takes. And I have a perfect way of avoiding Al and ice queen!"

I'm walking with Lyra to a small corridor that isn't used anymore. There aren't any rooms attached to it, so it's perfect for my use.

"Doorinus Azalea Zamora's room." I say repeatedly, drawing a door shape and doorknob onto the end wall. The lines glow, and then disappear. I put my hand on top of where I drew the doorknob, and the door appears and opens. We step inside.

"Azzy! We're in your room!" Lyra says astonished. "You mastered the doorway charm! I've read about it but I've never been able to do it!"

"It took me quite a while but yeah. Lyra, do you want to bunk with me in this room, instead of the Ravenclaw room? Cos I don't think I should stay in there overnight." I say seriously.

"Oh yes! Izzy has never been very nice to me, she's the only person I really don't like." She says sadly.

"Great! Duplinus bed." I place the bed next to mine, then duplicate the wardrobe and elongate the desk so Lyra can effectively move in. "Should we go get your stuff?"

"Oooo, yes please!"

I turn the switch on the wall and we're in the dorm. It's deserted so I start packing up her wardrobe while she gets her toiletries and school stuff.

"I'm done through here!" I shout.

"Same here!" she replies coming through. "I'll turn the switch." She says, we disappear and start putting everything into place. Soon we have a neat and tidy room, unlike how it was with just me. I'll put an effort in for her.

"Hey, I found an awesome new potions book, it's called beauty potions. Do you want to read it with me and try a few things out?" I ask.

"Oh yes, I've heard about that book!" We start reading the book and start to try and brew a red dip dye potion.

"Next is the Redean essence, 2 drops." I tell Luna.

"In, it's the levana leaves now right?"

"Yep, then we leave it. We want it to last 2 weeks? We need to leave it for 2 minutes." I say reading the instructions. We've made enough for 6 vials.

"Let's go eat some dinner and then we can try it!" Lyra says, jumping up and down.

"Azzy! I haven't seen you since quidditch. Look, I'm really sorry but Izzy's really nice, if you got to know her you'd understand…" Al trails of at my face. "No!" he groans. "Please don't give me the silent treatment! I can't bear it!" I block out everything he says and carry on eating my chicken.

"Azzy, he's gone now." Lyra says.

"But I'm not." Oli says, sitting next to me. "Azzy, can't you let it go? I've never met her but… if you avoid him I won't get to see you so much." He finishes.

"I'm sorry. You don't know her. You know Lyra though. You know Lyra doesn't hate anyone. Except for Izzy." I say sadly. "I don't want this. But Al has to understand, he can date anyone but her. When he gets that and accepts it, I can go back." I kiss him lightly on the cheek then get up with Lyra.

I know my face is red. I can feel it. I'm walking to the library alone at the moment, with my newly coloured dip dyed hair. Both Lyra and I look great her white hair and my black hair going well with most colours. But I can't help but feel drained. I can't see Oli, nor James, Freddy, or anyone from Gryffindor without being speared by Izzy. At quidditch practice I'm silent apart from with Marie, and in lessons I sit with Rose. I feel like everything's going wrong. In the past she's never done anything really bad to me, only small things that pull on me every day, which I was able to cope with. But this, it's tearing me in two.

"Been fighting with your boyfriend then?" I spin and look for the victim of my wrath, though somehow I already know who it is.

"Or are you just trying out a new beauty sample that makes your face go red?" There. Warrington, Goyle and Zabini were standing a distance away from me. Malfoy was tucked away at the back. Why wasn't he joining the fight? He of all people would love this.

"Nope, I'm afraid your guesses or always a bit, well, off." I say. "Petrificus totalus maximo!" Everyone within 10 metres of me froze. Not big enough to catch Malfoy.

"Fricking hell! Stop blowing up my mates!"

"They haven't been blown up! Just lying on the floor frozen in their position but still conscious." I say with satisfaction.

"You'll be dead within seconds – Incirus Malvio!" he shouts at me, I block it lazily.

"Not bad, fair amount of power, I would try it like this – Incirus Malvio!" Ooops, I'd never tried or heard of this spell before. Malfoy's wand caught on fire.

I keep my face straight and say:

"Aguamenti!" His wand went out in a flash.

"Thanks-" he shoots a curse at me that I easily knew was a wand breaking spell. I shout my disarming spell at him and they connect in mid air. I feel myself come alive, but just as teachers start coming in. Malfoys spell is out of control. Bits of the beam is flying out and hitting random places in the room. And he knew it.

"Your spells out of control!" I shout over, careful not to lose concentration.

"I can't stop it!"

"I have to win! It's just a disarming spell. I swear on the night I met Scorpios, that I will give your wand back!" his face goes through a mixture of expressions, determination, realisation, mixed thoughts then he nods. I concentrate all the energy I have and strengthen the spell the beam pushes forwards and Malfoy's wand gets thrown up in the air. I reach my hand up and catch it with my keeper reflexes.

"Miss Zamora! Mr Malfoy! What are you doing?! This has gone far enough! Come to my office at 4, no exceptions!" Professor McGonagall says sternly. My face falls. This means big, big detention. And Harry will be here! I walk up to Malfoy.

"Here." I say shoving his wand back into his hands. I stalk out of the library and back to my room, with an even worse mindset.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Nightmares

"Hi Azzy! What's wrong?" Luna says as soon as she sees my face.

"Malfoy. Duel in the Library, I need to be in McGonagall 's office at 4." I say sadly. "Why is my life going wrong?!" The door open and Oli comes in.

"I just heard, 2 people pretty much half destroyed the Library in a duel-" he takes one look at my face and his face doesn't fall, but doesn't light up. "Azzy, you kicked some Slytherin butt today. But destroying the library?"

"That was Malfoy's wand breaking curse." I say sadly. He sits down by my side and puts his arm round me. "Harry's going to be so mad!"

"I wouldn't say that." I look up and see Harry standing in the doorway. "Nice doorway charm, it's nearly 4 you better hurry up, you can tell me all about it on the way."

"So Malfoy wasn't in the range of that curse, and even though you put his wand out for you, he still tried to break yours?" I nod to Harry with an anxious face on. "Don't worry, I doubt McGonagall will do anything serious like expulsion, I nearly got expelled in my second year when I took Ron's flying car to school." Normally I would look at him in disbelief, but now I'm just anxious. What if she does expel me?

"Ahh, Potter, good to see you, Miss Zamora please come and sit here next to Mr Malfoy." McGonagall says. I see Malfoy's father, a blonde man with similar looks as Malfoy's, with a stern expression on his face.

"Good to see you too Professor." Harry says smiling. I sit down, but put my unreadable face on so Malfoy can't hold anything against me.

"As I'm sure everyone in this room knows, Miss Zamora and Mr Malfoy nearly destroyed our library a few hours ago. Luckily all the damadge is repairable." She says sternly. "Not only were their actions full of stupidity, the curse used to nearly destroy the Library was a wand breaking curse. If this had hit anyone's wand – it would be immediately destroyed." Every time she said "destroyed the library" My heart fell a mile. I shoot my hand up.

"With reason Professor, Malfoy was the one who cast the wand breaking curse, I was merely using a disarming charm."

"That is true, but you must have provoked Mr Malfoy to use it in someway." She says not skipping a beat. My heart sinks even further. I look to Malfoy and he too had sunk slightly into his chair. At least he wasn't going to make fun of me.

"It is in my interest to give you both a detention!" My eyes light up. A detention? I could handle that! "But not a usual one. If your guardians agree, you are to tutor first and second years who are having difficulty with certain subjects. We have been wanting to find a solution for their struggles and I have just found it. Both of you are smart students, and will work together to help these students." At this I sit up straight, slightly outraged. That would take months! plus having to do it with him!

"Professor, teaching them would take months. No matter how smart, OWLS are coming up and I really need to revise!" I say persistently.

"She's right, it would be nearly impossible!" Malfoy says agreeing. I catch his eyes, about to nod in agreement but no, this was the guy who got me in this mess. Instead I give him a glare and face McGonagall again.

"No matter, you can revise while teaching. Potter, Mr Malfoy, do you agree?"

"I would but none of the damage was actually done by Azzy, she needn't be punished as badly." Harry says, my heart rising a bit.

"With fair respect Scorpios wouldn't have cast it if it wasn't for her." Draco says. The older men's eyes lock, their faces both settling into glares.

"Really! I should have asked the women to come, I should have known you would have brought your prejudice into this!" McGonagall says irritated. "It's settled, Mr Malfoy and Miss Zamora will both tutor the younger students as their !"

"It'll be fine. Does Al know about this?" Harry says walking back to the common room with me.

"No. He's just started dating a girl in Ravenclaw who terrorises me and Lyra and says we don't have a place there. Also he promised in 2nd year he wouldn't date her if I didn't date this other guy, and he broke his promise. He's getting the silent treatment." I say slightly aggravated he hadn't come to find out what happened to me.

"He'll come to his sences, eventually." He replies as we get to the portrait hole. I wave goodbye to him and climb in.

"Azzy, what happened?" Oli, James, Hugo and Freddy all come rushing over.

"Have to tutor younger kids who "struggle with their subjects, and with Malfoy." I say miserably.

"It'll be fine. What happens if you get at each others throats again?" James asks in his weird way.

"I don't know. I'm guessing we'll probably get expelled. This is probably the worst thing you can get other than that." I reply realising what the situation was. Damn!

"What's going on?" I see Al come down the dorm stairs, Izzy following. Yuck! This just made me even more angry.

"Oli, are you good for Friday?" I say, interrupting Al purposely, as me and Oli decided not to do anything while I'm arguing with Al. "Good, I'll see you then!" I stand up, kiss him on the cheek and walk through the confused faces and head straight towards the dorm stairs, hardening my shoulders and imagining Al isn't there. I ram into him but while he stubbles off balance and falls on the floor, I just recoil slightly and carry on to my room, and shut the door and turn it to alone immediately.

It's the morning after and I'm eating breakfast with Lyra.

"So your first "detention" with Malfoy today then?" Lyra says dreamily as usual.

"Yeah, my first day in Hell. We have to plan the lessons in the library." I say.

"I would suggest keeping your face nice and don't provoke him, no matter how tempting. Just keep on working and it'll be over in no time." I take a deep breath and register her words. Calm. It'll be over in no time.

I'm in the Library waiting for Malfoy. He comes in with a smug look on his face.

"Why do you look so happy?" I say a little too perky for my taste.

"None of your business." He says moodily. I keep my smile on and start going through the books.

"We're teaching potions first, since you're perfect at it why don't you lead this lesson." I say politely.

"Okay perky person, I never remembered you to be so perky." My face hardened slightly. Calm Az.

"Why would you want to remember those few days? I found them just as hateful as you did." I say, still polite but stern.

"I like to remember and laugh about how you said we could be friends…" he says amused.

"Well, if I hadn't left them in the pensive I would remember and laugh about how you asked me out sooo desperately." I say dumping my politeness down the drain. Bad idea. I feel myself slam into the bookcase and a hand over my mouth muffling my cry.

"Don't you ever say that to anyone." Malfoy says darkly. I bring my gaze back to a sneer and he just pushes me down the bookcase and onto the floor. I feel each book down my back and scream through his hand. By the time he lets go I'm panting in pain, tears coming to my eyes. I look up and see him going back to the books his face hard. My breathing steady's and I stand up still weeping in pain in my head, pull my tears back and carry on in silence. It'll be over in no time.

I limp back to my door and collapse on my bed. I reach for my potion case under my bed and take out a vial of pain release potion I made about a month ago. I gasp as I drain it and lie down on my bed. As soon as it's bearable I stand up and go to the mirror and pull my top up. My whole back is dark purple/black, some of it grazed and dribbling with blood.

"Azzy!" I see Lyra through the mirror and gasp with relief.

"Lyra, there's some canapy paste in the healing box under my bed, get it for me will you?" She rushes to get it and pulls open the lid and starts to apply it all over my back.

"Azzy, you can't let him do this to you. You'll get hurt, badly." She says her voice full of worry.

"I know I know, I was caught off guard, next time I'll remember to have a shield round me before I start." I say hurt in my voice.

"Lie down, you should rest. You can borrow my speech quill to write your uses of the levanna plant without writing." She says sympathetically.

"What would I do without you…" I say thankfully. "No one can know about his Lyra, if any Potter, Weasley or if Oli gets hold of this they'll go ballistic and get expelled for killing a student." I say pleadingly.

"I know, but if it gets any worse you're going to have to tell someone." She says, still worried.

"I know, and I will."

The days went by and I spent more time alone and less time with the Gryffindors. Soon I was avoiding them, apart from Oli who I saw a bit more, still not enough. Every time I saw Izzy she went ahead and started stroking Al's hand or telling everyone about "her awesome boyfriend." Detentions went badly. I was shielded from more physical harm, but verbally it just got worse.

"It's 9, detentions over." I say, to him strained. I accidently drop my bag and take a while to pick it up. Once I have a hold of it I see Malfoy heading in a different direction than normal. Where was he going? I pick up my bag and follow him quietly. I follow him through a load of corridors and finally see him go into a concealed door. I mutter a dissilusment charm over me and step inside after him. It was a party. The music was loud and green lights were whizzing everywhere. A silver and green banner was in the middle and read "Scorpios 16". It was his birthday. I wonder through the crowd but soon get lost in the density. I climb on top of the chair and look around for the door. Damn! The stupid concealed door! I find Malfoy's platinum hair in the crowd easily enough though and decide to follow him. He drunk. A lot. Just butterbeer, so not strong but still. 20 mins in he was well drunk. Posie Montague lounged as close to him as possible most of the time which filled me with disgust. Eugh! I found Zabini soon enough and an idea popped into my head. What if I asked him for the way out? He wasn't drunk, though he had had a butterbeer a few moments ago. He's not actually that bad, he never insults me, just stands with the rest of them. He never curses me he just stands there, and he seemed actually quite nice in 2nd year. It's worth a try. As soon as he turned in a different direction a took his arm and pushed him to the corner of the room, the deserted area.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Hmm? Who was that?" he asked in confusion.

"Be quiet! It's me. I need your help. I can't undo a disslusion charm that I accidently put on me earlier, and I got stuck in here and I don't know the way out! Please help me without making a huge fuss!"

"Azalea Zamora? What the-" he places his hand over mine on his arm so he looks normal and starts to walk through the crowd with me. We get to the wall opposite the drinks table and he opens the door and went out with me.

"Who are you? No one was supposed to know about this! Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm Azalea. Zamora. And you're facing me. Please find my head and say disluso replaco while tapping lightly on my head to get this stupid charm off!" I say, even though I could do it myself. He takes in the info and puts his hand on my face. He moves up and finds my hair, puts his wand on top of my head and whispers the charm. I feel a warm tickle-ish feeling and I know I'm solid again.

"Thank you so much! I was-"

"I suggest you go back to your room immediately. If anyone comes out that door you will get blasted into pieces. I'm not like them. My little sister's in Gryffindor and she is more important than me. But if they find out I'm helping you I'm dead." He says quickly and nod and hurry back to my dorm. What a weird night.

Please Review!


End file.
